The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time: The Story
by Sorora Karos
Summary: This is where it all started. A young boy must learn of his destiny and save the land of Hyrule. An indepth novel version of the videogame. Focuses on the emotions and feelings of the characters and shaping their forms into words.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to this game, nor any of the characters in it. Nintendo Pwns everything

P.S -Nintendo is a God

Hi everyone! Ok well you all can call me Sorora Karos. _I have loved the legend of Zelda series ever since I was 7 years old...I still remember that fateful day I played ocarina of time for the first time...my first video game I ever played as well...and the first I had ever beaten lol. Well I have beaten the game over 200 times now and I have come to realize the depth of this game. My goal is to portray the emotions and the characters of this game, to really get into the story which is Zelda So I am writing a novel version of this game and I do hope to be able to somehow send it to Nintendo. So I will be posting what I have done so far in typing my book out. I do LOVE comments and in depth reviews on how to make the story better so please feel free to comment if you want to or if you have any questions or suggestions please message me! _

_The Legend of Zelda _

_Ocarina of time _

Prologue

"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, long have I served as the Guardian spirit. I am known as the Deku Tree. The Children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian Fairy. However…there is one boy does not have a fairy…"

"Navi…Navi where art thou? Come Hither." A little blue spark shot through the Deku Tree's Branches and halted before him. "Oh Navi the fairy…Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil is descending upon this realm."

Navi nodded, silently absorbing every word the Deku Tree said. It was always a treat to have a conversation with the Deku Tree. "Malevolent forces even now are mustering up to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long the Kokiri forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… the youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…Navi…go now! Find our young friend and bring him to me…I do not have much time left. Fly Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay the world depends on thee!"


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I. "Fly Navi! Fly!"

Navi sped through the forest as fast as she could fly. Adrenalin pumped through her, which made her translucent, pale blue wings fly faster. She had been waiting for this day all of her life. Every Pixie fairy in the forest had a job. Whether it was being a healer, personal helper of the Deku Tree, or a plant grower, every fairy had a job… except for Navi. She would go around doing little odd jobs for the Deku Tree but she never had any real profession. The one job she really wanted, the best of them all, was to be a guardian over a Kokiri. There were not many Kokiri children in the forest compared to fairies, so being a guardian was considered rare and the most important. Navi would have liked to have any of these jobs. She would have even settled for a lookout at the edges of the lost woods. She had asked the Deku Tree countless times what job would he give her and when. As always the Deku tree replied that the goddesses of Hyrule had big plans for her but he never revealed anything else. She had always known she was meant for doing something special…and this day proved it.

Navi flew past the ancient stone corridor walls and wove between three deku babas that happened to think of her as a delectable item to munch on. She then dove under Mido's legs and hovered in the air for a minute or two, making out her surroundings of the Kokiri Forest. To the left of her was the house of the twin kokiris. As for her right, there was the Kokiri shop where all of the children could get "original forest goods". In front of her was a small stream that ran to the miniature spring beside the store with a waterfall cascading down some mossy rocks. It was a nice place for a Kokiri to take a swim or to get a drink of water. Navi looked over and giggled at a Kokiri taking a bath. _Ha, silly children_ Navi thought.

Navi flew past many houses and past the entrance to the lost woods. She went up on top of the "know it all brothers" hut and there she spotted her target, Links house. She nodded pretty happy with herself and started to fly there with all her might. Unfortunately she let her excitement take over her. As she headed toward the hut she didn't pay attention to where she was flying and slammed straight into a large fence that separated link's and "the know it all" brothers house. Navi fell to the ground and couldn't get up for a few minutes. After a while she shook it off and carefully went through a hole in the fence. As she went into the hut Navi couldn't help but to think that this was going to be the most important moment in her lifetime.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II. The Dream

It was a dark and stormy night. Link stood right outside the Hyrule castle. Link glanced up to see a strange, pale blue orb glowing above him. He looked around. He could feel the muddy water soaking into his boots. Millions of large raindrops whipped and stung his face. Flashes of lightning and rolls of thunder made him apprehensive.

The castle's bridge was up and everything looked pretty normal. Yet there was one odd thing about this scene. The torches on both sides of the bridge were out. They were always on during the night.

Suddenly after a loud crash of thunder, the bridge started to lower itself down across the moat. Link heard screaming and sounds of hooves beating on the ground. He knew something was wrong.

As fast as the lightning flashed across Links eyes, a pure white horse with a woman holding a young girl in her arms dashed across the bridge. The woman had a stern expression and even in her seemingly young age she had white hair. All Link saw of the smaller girl was her eyes. He only saw a flash of her, but it was enough to see her profound, bright, violet eyes.

As the horse went out of sight, another sound fell upon Link. This was a sound of Laughter. That sound made a feeling of icy water trickle down his spine. Link spun around to see a great, tall man in heavy armor on a black as hell horse. The man had lifeless yellow eyes that seemed to destroy anything they landed on. Link stood there too petrified to move. The evil man grinned, reveling sharp, pointed teeth with a color that matched his eyes. He then bellowed out this slow, horrific, laughter. Link stepped back preparing to run for it but he stumbled over a rock and fell backwards, hitting his head and blacking out.

Link shot out of bed with sweat drops glistening around his entire face. He opened his eyes and gasped as he found himself face to face with a little, blue fairy.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III. Lazy Link

Navi first saw Link asleep on a small straw bed. She hovered over to greet him.

"Hello Link! Wake up! The Great Deku tree wants to talk to you! Link! Get UP! Navi was starting to get irritated. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrules destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Apparently what Navi said worked because suddenly Link sprang from his bed. "Hah! You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on. Nice to meet you!" Navi put forth the words she had wanted to say for a very long time. She stared at Link. _Wow. Well you just ruined the drama for me._ Navi thought as she watched Link stand there, staring at her with a dumb expression of confusion on his face. Honestly Navi couldn't really explain much herself. All she knew was that The Deku tree wanted them to be partners and that he was worried about something. But at least she could look intelligent about this whole thing. They just stared at each other for a while.

Navi got to get a good look at Link during this time. He was a boy of 10 or 11. He had the classic Kokiri outfit on him, a green tunic with green shorts with a leather belt. He had on some small leather boots and he also had on a rather large green hat. It almost looked like a beanie that was made too big for him. As for his Physical appearance, he was rather short for his age, but he looked pretty strong. He had bright fair hair with intense blond highlights. It was definitely hair that was unkempt. Yet somehow it looked fine the way it was. He had fair skin yet he looked like he out in the sun a lot. His most striking feature was his eyes. He had deep, passionate blue eyes. You could see his every thought with those almond shaped eyes with the curve at the bottom right lifting up. They were not the eyes of a normal Kokiri. He also had sharp Elvin-like ears. Over all he seemed much like a typical Kokiri boy…yet there was something much more to him.

Navi smiled to herself thinking that Link wasn't as dreadful looking as she thought he was going to be. Of course she wasn't going to let _him_ know that. So far Navi was not impressed with his social skills. He hadn't said one word to her yet. Not even a hello, "my name is Link." Nothing…just an awkward expression on his face.

They seemed to stay in that uncomfortable position forever until Link shook his head and Navi seemed to hear Link mumble a few words out about a dream. He then looked up at her and smiled uncertainly at her saying "hello. I'm Link."

Navi smiled back and was noticing how great his smile was until she remembered why she had hurried here in the first place. "Oh!" Navi gasped. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going right now!" Link nodded at her and they left the little hut together.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV. A sword,

A shield & a Scuffle

As Link left the hut he couldn't help but to feel awkward as he looked over his shoulder and a little blue fairy followed him. He sighed. _This is going to take some getting used to_ he thought. Link gazed at the forest around him and saw Saria running toward him.

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" Saria shouted at him.

Link smiled at the sight of her. _Ah…it's nice to have some normality around here _he thought as he climbed down the ladder. Navi took one look at Saria and whispered in link's ear "who's she?"

Link laughed at Navi knowing very well that she knew who Saria was. Everyone knew Saria. After all she _was _the only girl in the Kokiri forest who had short green hair. Link thought that the hair was cute. He and Saria had been best friends and neighbors ever since he could remember. Saria was the first friend Link had seeing as all of the other Kokiri Children thought that he was not "one of them". But Saria changed all of that. Her friends became his friends.

Link did have many friendships in the forest, but there would always be _some _that would never accept him. Mido was one of them. From name calling to embarrassing him in front of Saria, Mido did everything in his control to make Link's life as miserable as possible. Although Link never did anything to make Mido mad at him, he knew that they were just bound to be enemies.

Link walked up to saria and turned slightly red as saria gave him a warm hug.

"Wow a fairy!" saria exclaimed vibrantly. "Finally a fairy came to you link!" Saria gave out a joyful laugh as melodic as wind chimes. What Link cherished more then anything was to listen to Saria's laugh. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" Saria gave another affectionate embrace.

Link looked over Saria's shoulder and noticed Navi roll her eyes. "Now you're a true Kokiri Link!" Saria said.

"Well… apparently the Great Deku Tree wants to see me for some reason" Link replied.

"Is that right? Saria said. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link didn't really want to leave at this particular time but he did simply because he could tell that Navi was getting annoyed.

After he walked away from saria he grinned at Navi. She glanced at him and frowned at him. "What's your problem?" she asked.

Link looked to the sky and replied "why were you so mean to Saria?"

Navi retorted hotly "I just don't like the way she _smells_."

Link let out a chuckle. _I like the way she smells_ he thought. "Heh… you're just jealous."

Navi scoffed at Link. "Me? Jealous? Hah! Fairies don't get jealous."

Link just shook his head in disbelief and walked on pretending not to hear the appalling comments that Navi was muttering under her breath. As he walked on, they came to the river that they had to cross to get to the Deku Trees meadow.

"Oh great!" said Link as he looked across the river. "Mido is guarding the path to the meadow today." As Link hopped over the rocks to get to the corridors entrance he hoped that Mido wouldn't notice him. Hope wasn't enough.

Mido stepped right in front of Link getting directly in his face. "Hey you! Mr. No fairy! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" Mido sneered. "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

Link gnashed his teeth but then gave a forceful smile and pointed his finger at Navi.

Navi rushed up inches before Mido's face. "IM his fairy" Navi replied angrily.

Link couldn't help but to give off a small grin at Mido. He had wanted to tell Mido off for a long time. Getting this fairy was the perfect way to do it. "What?! You've got a fairy?!"

Navi nodded and retorted "Ya he does, AND the great Deku Tree has requested to see him."

At this point Mido's jaw had dropped. "Say what?!?! The Great Deku Tree has summoned _you?_! WHAAAAT?!?!"

Link gave a suave smile at Mido and replied "yes that's right, so I need to hurry. Let me pass."

Mido turned crimson red with anger. "Why would the Great Deku tree summon _you_ and not the great Mido?!?"

Navi snickered and whispered to Link "wow _somebody _has a God Complex."

Link let out a chortle of laughter. Mido became infuriated. This ISN'T funny! I don't believe it! You're not even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to see the Great Deku Tree without BOTH a sword and shield ready?

Navi looked at Link. "He's got a little point there."

Link looked at Mido and replied "but you haven't got your equipment ready yet either!"

The color from Mido's cheeks faded slightly. "What?...Well…you're right. I don't have my equipment ready yet but….If you want to pass through here you should at least equip a sword and shield. Sheesh!"

Link and Mido stood there fuming at each other when they both heard Saria's Voice. "Hey Link!"

Mido abruptly became conscious of what he was doing and leaned on the stone wall trying to keep cool.

"Hey Link why are you still here?" saria asked with a questioning look on her cheerful face.

Mido looked nervously at Saria and then to Link. "H...hhi Saria." Mido said awkwardly.

Saria hardly glanced at Mido. And then back to link. "Oh…Hi Mido. Link why aren't you going?"  
Link mumbled something and nodded toward Mido.

Mido hesitated before speaking. "Uhh... Well I can't let Link through."

Saria looked up and gave a defiant stare. "Why not?"

Mido gulped and said "uhh hey Saria I cut your weeds in your front yard fo...for you."

Saria replied "you didn't answer my question. And _you_ didn't cut them you made some poor little Kokiri boy do it for you"

Mido saw Link gazing at Saria. He did not want Link to look at Saria that way. Because that would mean that he…Mido snapped out of his thoughts. "Well He doesn't have a sword…OR a shield for that matter…so I can't let him in."

Saria rolled her eyes. "Well that's not fair. Lots of Kokoris in the past have seen the Deku Tree and they haven't had shields or Swords."

Mido scoffed. "Well… Why should he get to see the Great Deku tree? He isn't even one of us!"

Link tightened his hand into a fist. Mido saw and smirked. "Heh… whatcha going to do? Hit me?"

Saria looked at link worriedly. "Link, don't do it." That was the last thing that he wanted to do. _Not_ hitting him was _not_ on his agenda for today.

Link saw Saria's worried expression and his face softened and he relaxed his clenched fists. He looked at Mido. "No Mido. I'm not going to hit you."

Link then gently put Saria's hand into his and started to lead her away from Mido. Mido noticed and his temper went into a frenzy. Mido screamed and threw himself onto Link, separating Saria from Link.

Saria yelped and started yelling at the two boys to stop fighting.

Navi bobbed all over the place hollering "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" in her diminutive voice. Soon several Kokiri kids came over to see what all of the commotion was and joined in with Navi's chanting. Link rolled around with Mido in the dirt and leaves trying to block every punch that Mido gave him. Navi was weaving in between the two scuffling, shouting at Link "get him! Punch him! Grab his ears! Block that kick!"

Link got exasperated and finally shouted at Navi. "Shut up you stupid fairy!!!!" but she didn't pay attention and kept on yelling. Link finally managed to get to his feet long enough to stand his ground. Mido stood up and charged at him. Link sidestepped him just in time as Mido jumped at him and missed. Link turned around and looked at Mido. Mido stood there soaking wet in the river, sulking.

Saria grasped Link's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Are you ok?" Saria asked.

Link tried to respond but his semi quiet voice was drowned by all of the Kokiri children laughing at Mido and shouting Link's name cheerfully. Link led Saria away from the crowd of people and hid behind a house.

Saria was the first to speak. "Ohh that bum! I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone!"

Link knew exactly why. Both he and Mido had liked Saria. Yet she seemed to be oblivious to both of them. Mido had always done underhanded stuff to get Saria to notice him. Link sighed and looked at himself. There were several large scratches and bruises on his arms Saria seemed to also notice.

"Are you ok?" she asked once again. She put her hand on his arm.

Link winced at the pain that Mido so blissfully gave him.

"Oh dear." Saria got out a little bottle of clear red liquid and gave it to him. "Here drink this."

Link looked at the liquid skeptically but then took it and drank it. The liquid had an anomalous taste to it, as if he was drinking a syrupy, sugary tasting glue. Almost immediately after he drank it he started to feel restful and release from his pain throughout his entire body. Link examined his cuts. "They're gone!" he exclaimed with wonder.

Saria giggled. "Well of course they're gone silly. It's a health potion that I gave you!"

Link gazed at her. "Oh…well thank you!"

Saria smiled at him for a moment but then gave a puckered brow. "What he said is true though. The forest…strange things have been happening lately…you need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the store, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

Link fixed his eyes intently on Saria. He had never heard her speak so forebodingly like that. Besides the occasional altercation between friends there had never really been any sinister occurrences in this magical woodland. He hugged Saria and walked off to start on his quest for a sword and a shield.

Navi caught up with him. "Hey! That was amazing! You were amazing! I was amazing! Heh. I gave you some good pointers there now didn't I?"

Link just rolled his eyes and murmured "ya uh huh...right."

Navi fluttered around link's head. "No really! I think we made a great team! And I can do better! I can help you out and give you information about Fiends! No one knows more about them then me! It's kind of a hobby for me."

Link looked up at Navi naming off her talents and wondered how her hobbies would ever help him. _Hmm well maybe this partnership won't be so bad_ he thought.

They walked on until they reached the Kokiri shop. As Link stepped up to the entrance he heard a voice from afar. "Hey Link! Up here!" the mysterious voice rang. He looked around but saw no one. Navi sighed and started to glow green. She tapped Link's head "you dope she's up here!" Navi stated in her know-it-all attitude. She then hovered beside one of the Kokiri twins sitting on the roof of the store.

"Oh Great! That's how you use a fairy Link!" she said in a delightful tone of voice. When she turns green, that means a person wants to speak to you and when she goes yellow that means there's danger around."

Gaining this new knowledge he said thank you, and walked inside of the store. He went up to the counter and saw many different items on shelves including big nuts, small seeds, and long sticks. All of these things Link was used to seeing scattered about in the forest.

Navi spoke to the merchant first. "Hey we need a shield! Do ya gots one?" the merchant stared at her and then at Link. Link glanced over at a small wooden shield with the Kokiri symbol inscribed with red pigment. It looked small, but sturdy.

"I'll take that one." Link said softly.

The salesclerk glared at him. "You mean you'll _buy_ that one, and that _one_ is the only one we have. It's 40 Rupees."

Link suddenly remembered that he had no money. He mumbled thank you and started to back away.

That wasn't going to stop Navi. "Now look mister! We need that shield! We can pay you back later!"

The vendor lazily looked up at Navi. "Look normally I wouldn't have any problem with letting you have the shield for free but Mido told me that I have to keep this shield here for him, but I'll give it to you if you have the money. I'm doing all I can for a merchant under Mido!"

Link stood by the door watching Navi and the merchant argue. Finally after several minutes Navi stormed off in a fury.

"I can't believe that Mido! He is purposefully sabotaging us! Well I guess we just have to earn the money on our own."

Navi looked around and saw several Kokiri kids trying to jump across two slippery rocks that were spread out across the spring. Link went over to them.

"Hey Link!" one of them said after falling into the water. "We have a contest going on that whoever jumps across these rocks will win five rupees from each of us!"

Link smiled. He and Saria had done that countless of times. In fact Link's friends had considered him quite the athletic. He could do Back flips on those stones.

Link got prepared to run and took off doing two back flips and a side jump across the pond. His friends applauded then groaned as they realized that they lost the challenge. They each handed him five Rupees. Link counted the money.

"Wow fifteen rupees!" link exclaimed. "Mm… Well that was easy." He said to Navi but she was paying attention to something else.

Navi was diving in and out some patches of tall grass. Link went over to see what was going on. Navi sprang from the grass and smiled.

"HEY! There's some shiny stuff down here!" Link looked down and gathered up several green rupees. Link realized that people dropped money down in these tall patches of grass. So He went around in the grass picking up a few rupees here and there until they came up to the Kokiri Training grounds.

Link read several of the signs and did some lock eye training with Navi. He really learned a lot on how to keep his eyes focused with Navi when he's fighting something. He was learning techniques on rolling and side jumping when he saw a small log in a wall that was hollowed out.

Navi tried to convince him to go through the hole. Link hated confined spaces. "Oh go on Link! I'm sure there's some money in there!" Navi said convincingly.

Link swallowed, got to his knees and went through the hole. Link got up and saw a very small walled area with one huge square of walls to walk around. "Navi! There are _no_ rupees around here! Gezz why did I lesson to you? What good are you as a helper fairy anyway?"

As Link rambled on and on Navi saw that a giant Boulder was behind him and Link was just far enough in the square that he could get hurt. Apparently Link didn't notice. "Uuhh Link?...Link listen!"

"I DID listen to you and look where it got me? Gezz!"

"No Link. No...Just...oh never mind..."

As Link kept arguing with her the boulder bumped against Links back gently, but as it was a very large boulder it made Link go flying. "AAAGGGHHH!!!" Link landed a few feet away in some soft grass. Navi looked alarmed. "Link, are you ok?!"

Link nodded and sat up. "What was that?!?"

Navi colored slightly. "Oh...it was just a boulder..." she said lightly disregarding the fact that she didn't try harder to warn him.

Link didn't go any further on the argument knowing that he should have listened to her. He got up and watched the boulders movements until he got an opening to where he could follow the boulder. As he went in the square he saw an opening with a treasure chest on top of a rather large stump. Link stepped up to the trunk and slowly opened it up. A strange glow emitted from inside. He tried but couldn't reach so he had to bend over half way and grab onto the Item.

Navi gasped as she saw Link pull out the strange object. "Oh my gosh Link! You've found the Kokiri sword! You found it Link!!!"

Link had to hold onto the sword with both of his hands. Navi sighed. "You need to how to hold that thing or else you will never learn how to use it."

Link glared at her and examined the sword. It was a short, stout blade with a sharp edge to serve its purpose. The hilt of the blade had a small red gem embedded into it. "One down and one to go" Link said, rather happy that he had this nice sword to show off to Mido.

Link put the sword into its sheath and went back through the hole and stretched. In the distance he saw one of his friends over by Mido's house trying to pick up some heavy stones. He seemed to be failing nicely. "Go to the stone and pick it up, go to the stone and pick it up." he chanted in a mimicking tone. He looked up at Link "That mean old Mido! He made ME pick up the rocks at HIS house!"

Link helped out the poor guy by picking up the rocks and smashing them into tiny pieces against Mido's stone and wood hut. "Thanks Link! Now I won't have to do guard duty!"

Link shrugged and replied "No problem. Happy to help."

The Kokiri boy looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Hey Link. Go into Mido's house and take that money Mido has in the chests. I heard that Mido was saving up to buy Saria a shield! I told him that you needed that shield and he said that he knew that already! Go on take it! Mido will never know."

Navi scowled. "Son of a Skulltula! That rotten boy has the nerve to..." Navi went into a tangent about the things she hated about Mido.

Link would have gladly joined in with her except for the fact that he was concentrating on whether or not to take the money. He looked around and slipped into Mido's hut with Navi following alertly behind him.

As he stepped inside he felt something plush underneath his feet. He examined his surroundings and at that moment He and Navi both burst out in laughter. Link had stepped onto a red carpet with gold trim leading up to a large platform with stairs on both sides. _Oh wow, is Mido really that deluded? _he thought as he climbed onto the platform.

"Ah your majesty!" Navi bowed mockingly.

Link got out his sword and lifted it. "The GREAT Mido wants food! Go clean Mido's yard! The _great_ Mido does not wait for simpletons! Chop chop!"

Navi did loops in the air with amusement but stopped and said "Oh come on now link you need to focus. The Great Deku Tree is patent and kind but there's a limit to everyone's serenity so hurry!"

Link jumped down and opened all of the chests on the sides of the carpet. He hesitated taking the money for a moment. "What's wrong?" Navi asked questioningly.

"Well... It's just that I don't feel right about sneaking into other peoples houses, even if it IS Mido's."

Navi smiled at Link. She liked his maturity. "Well link, don't get me wrong. I like it as much as you do but we need this money. And besides if Mido bought the shield for saria she would have given it to you anyways, so this is just eliminating the middle man."

Link sighed. _Well she has a point _he thought as he took all of the money and counted it. He got a total of 12 rupees from Mido and a total of 38 rupees that Link already had. He put the money back that he didn't need into the chests and left the hut.

Link ran to the shop as fast as he could and laid his money across the counter. "I'll take the Kokiri shield...err I'll _buy_ the Kokiri shield please." Link said with relief.

As Link equipped the strong wooden Deku shield he felt the extra weight on him. "This is gonna take some getting used to" Link said as he wobbled. He wasn't used to carrying around heavy equipment.

Link and Navi left the shop and headed over toward the Deku tree's meadow with their heads held high. "I told you not to come back here without a sword and shield!" Mido said with distaste.

Link held his shield up to Mido. "Oh you have a deku shield... Mido eyebrows furrowed with frustration. "And what's THAT?" Link proudly took his Kokiri sword out of its sheath with one hand, not showing signs of struggle. "Is that the Kokiri sword?!?" Mido was beside himself. "GOOD GRIEF!!" Mido quickly gathered himself up and started tapping his foot. "Well even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp huh?"

Link held in his anger and stared into Mido's eyes. "Let me pass please." he said, gritting his teeth.

Mido defiantly stepped to the side and smirked. "I, the great Mido will never accept you as one of us...you will never _be_ one of us..."

Link was about to let Mido have it when Navi tugged on link's ear and shook her head. He agreed silently with her and walked on through keeping his mouth shut.

In the distance Link could head Mido grumble something. "Shoot...how did he get to be the favorite of Saria and the great Deku tree?" Link's frown curved into a smile and he walked on into the corridor.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V. Meeting the Deku Tree

As Link walked several yards into the long passageway he started to feel edgy and concerned about meeting the Deku tree for the first time.

While pondering on what the Deku tree would say to him, Link heard a hissing noise close by him. Navi then turned a shade of yellow as she hovered around a strange small plant.

Link remembered that meant danger. "Navi what is it?" he inquired.

Navi looked at it for a moment and then at him. "That's a deku Baba. Though it looks withered it will hurt you if you touch it."

Link took a close look at it. The plant had two ferns on both sides of its big, violet blossom with indigo veins running through it in the middle. The flower head had two parts that opened up. It resembled a lot like jaws. He wanted to take a closer look at it.

At the same time he stepped foreword, the flower sprouted out of the ground with an extended stem of thorns. It was so tall that link had to move his head up to even see the plants bud.

He looked somewhat confused at Navi. "What should I do?" Link asked.

Navi studied the plant carefully. "Well I _guess_ you kill it! Use your sword and slash the stem!"

Link drew his blade out carefully and gave a clumsy swing at the plants stalk, but it was enough to cut it in half. The deku Baba gave out an odd shrieking noise and fell to the earth with a light thump, Life started to drain out of the plant almost immediately. Link scrutinized the plant over.

Navi was immersed with the Baba. "Oh look link! You have a nice _Deku Stick_ just waiting for ya!"

Link didn't know what good could come from a deku stick but he didn't want to ask Navi any more questions in fear he might actually make her mad. Plus he didn't want to hear her nagging.

Now withered and safe to touch, Link picked up the stick that was once the Deku Baba's stem and wedged it into his belt.

He walked on until he came out of the moss covered entryway and into the Deku tree's meadow.

In the middle of that field was the Deku Tree. A colossal tree over 6 stories tall and the branches reached out twice that.

Link was in true awe. No trees Link saw in the whole forest were even half that immense. In between the branches there were masses of little faeries like Navi doing small chores and errands, piling up old leaves, shooing away bugs and gathering up seeds. They were all hustle and bustle. Now link knew why they all called him the **Great** Deku Tree.

Navi flew toward the Tree in sincere delight. "Great Deku Tree…I'm back!"

Abruptly Link could feel the ground begin to vibrate underneath him and he heard this great rumble. He then realized that the great Deku Tree was _speaking. _His strong words rang throughout the entire woods. They sounded heartrending and grief-stricken, and yet at the same time full of hope and gladness. "Oh Navi…Thou hast returned…Link … welcome."

Link glanced up to the deku trees face…or at least what seemed to be his face. Link could sort of make out a nose, eyebrows, a mustache, and even a mouth. "Thank you." Link said reverentially, giving a small bow.

"Listen carefully to what I, the deku tree, am about to tell thee… Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…"

Link gave a nod wondering how the tree had that knowledge.

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate parades the land, and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…"

Link gasped. _So that's why I've been having these strange dreams! _Link thought in silence.

"Verily, thou hast felt it… Link…the time has come to test thy courage… I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage."

Link shuffled his feet. He never considered himself a person with wisdom. That was what the know it all brothers were for. But courage He did have.

"Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link froze. He was so ready to take this quest that he hadn't though about the effects that would happen._ The Deku tree is asking for my help…what If I can't do it. What If I fail and let him down? No the only way I could fail him is if I didn't at least try. But I won't let him down. I'll have enough courage for both of us. _

Link looked up and gave a nod. "Yes I will bestow this task from you"

"Then enter brave Link, and thou too Navi…Navi the fairy…thou must aid Link…And Link…When Navi speaks to you please listen well to her words of wisdom."

Link looked at the ground pondering on what the tree just said to Link. He had never realized what a strong bond that Navi had to the Deku Tree. It was apparent that the Great one had uttermost respect for her.

The Deku Tree's jaw slowly sunk into the earth and Link bowed to him. He faltered moving for a moment but then stepped onward and went inside.


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI. Inside the Deku Tree

As Link stepped inside of the Deku Tree he was in awe of what he saw. It was an enormous chamber three stories high. Mossy wooden walls stood tall and strong with a casing of webs at the top. The tree itself was such a wondrous sight, yet for some reason there seemed to be an eerie, unnatural chill surrounding them as they stepped inside.

As Link wandered around on the ground floor, Navi went over to the center of the tree and hollered to Link, "Look! Look Link! You can see below this web!"

Link peered through a small hole in the web. It was a steep drop. Link could only make out some water and a faint glow from firelight. He tried to jump on the web to break it but it only bounced him. He then tried to cut it with his sword but it merely covered his sword in a sticky casing.

Suddenly Link heard a snapping sound to his right. He spun around just in time to move his head back a couple of inches before a deku Baba lunged at him with sharp thorns, a strong snapping jaw and fowl, green, poisonous breath.

Navi flew to his side. "Whoa! Good reflexes there!"

Link was seething. "Navi! Why didn't you tell me that it could attack me?!? I thought you said these things didn't move!"

She gave him a sheepish look. "Well there is that kind of deku Baba…and then there's this kind… You should hit it when it lunges at you."

Link gave a defiant stare at her. "Ya well I know that now! Jeez, Navi I thought that you were supposed to aid me! Or at least that's what the Deku Tree said you would do! But I guess even he can be wrong sometimes…"

Navi grew silent as Link chopped off the Baba's head. "I'm sorry…I should have watched your back and I promise that I will be of more help."

Link was stunned. This was the first time that Navi actually took something seriously. "Well…Ok then… I'm sorry for snapping at you like that…"

Navi smiled. "Hah that's funny…you _snapped_ at me? Just like that Deku Baba!" He smiled back and rolled his eyes at her corny joke. He realized that this was the first time that he and Navi had really connected.

Navi glanced over and saw a small object where the Baba's head was originally. "Hey! Look! This Baba's head withered and turned into a Deku nut! Try throwing it! It will flash and stun an enemy!"

Link picked up the nut that was looked to be about the size of an orange, and found that it was unusually lightweight. He shook the hollow nut and heard something inside of it hitting against the shell, so he threw it against the wall. As it cracked open, there was a small bang and a flash of yellow came into link's eyes as orange powder covered the spot where he threw. Link smiled as he thought this would come in handy.

Navi giggled at him. "Ok ok, enough fooling around. We have to save the Great Deku Tree remember? Now he said that he was cursed so we have to find out what this curse is, where it is, and how to stop it!"

Link grimaced. It was very important to Link that he did not fail this. He had the Deku Tree's life in his hands. Suddenly this seemed to be a lot bigger and harder than Link had first realized. He would make sure that he wouldn't let everyone down.

Link observed all around him and spotted a handmade, wooden ladder hooked onto what seemed to be a growth in the tree. Link went over and started to climb it. He got to the top and saw in front of him several of the large, raised areas broken and spiraling up inside of the tree. They were spaced just enough so that Link could jump on each one with perfect ease. Link took in a deep breath and jumped from one of the natural platforms to the next until he reached a spot with tough, old ivy growing on the wall.

Navi flew over to examine it. "Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface. Maybe you can climb it Link!"

Link had his eye on a large, decrepit chest sitting in the middle of the vines that were hanging down. He went over to it and his fingers tingled as he saw the same golden aura from the chest that had contained his sword. He opened it up quickly, eager to see what was inside. Within the aged trunk was an even older scroll. Link took it and opened the scroll finding that it was a map of the Deku Tree. "Oh! I bet that this is the map the faeries use to get around in here!"

Link looked oddly at Navi. "Huh?"

Navi was exasperated. "Oh come on! You know, faeries like me before I got you! The Deku Tree has personal caretakers of him, and that map is here to help the faeries get around the place!"

Link just shook his head. "Hmm… Must be a fairy thing…"

Navi rolled her eyes for about the twentieth time. "Of _course _it's a fairy thing!"

Link went over and tugged on a vine. "Are these things sturdy?" he asked apprehensively.

Navi scrutinized the ivy. "Well the only things you have to watch out for are those Skullwalltulas. Just be careful not to touch it."

Link fixed his eyes on three large, ivory white spiders with skull imprints on their backside. He guessed that was a defense mechanism for scaring away large predators. His eyes widened when he saw their red glowing eyes. Even more daunting was the clear venom dripping slowly from their extended fangs. Their long, prickly yellow and black legs hooked onto the ivy. Link shuttered.

"This is not going to beeasy" he whispered to himself as he saw how high the ivy went. The spiders weren't going to make it any easier as they crept up and down the ivy. Link shook off the foreboding feeling and started to climb the ivy.

He only got up about four feet up when one of the Skullwalltulas shuffled its feet and noticed him. It started to hiss raucously and its eye sockets glowed menacingly. "Uhh…Should it be doing that?" Link asked Navi nervously.

Navi hid behind Links shoulder. "Well it might feel threatened." She said decidedly, looking up at it.

Link started to tremble. The Skullwalltula stopped for a moment and Link thought it was over. In the blink of an eye, the spider charged at him, sinking its teeth into Link's arm with such force that he got the wind knocked out of him and let go of the ivy. He let out a scream as he felt himself slam against the hardwood platform.

Navi zoomed around his head. "Link! Link! Are you ok??"

Link checked himself to make sure he had no broken bones and slowly got up. "I seem to be….except for my left arm…I've been bitten. But it's not that bad."

Navi wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?? I'm SO sorry! I honestly didn't know that would happen!"

Link took in a deep breath. "It's ok Navi…You didn't know."

She sighed with relief. "Well ok, good... We will find a way to get up there."

Link kept making his way up the spiral until he finally came across a door. He couldn't figure out why in Hyrule there would be a door inside of a tree but he was afraid that if he asked Navi she would roll her eyes and say it's a fairy thing.

As he went through the door, he saw a miniature bush in the middle of the room. The door closed behind him and cold, iron bars slammed in front of the door. Link panicked and tried to open the bars knowing he would fail. Navi remained calm. "Link! You can't open those strong iron bars with your hands!!!" Navi started to glow yellow without realizing it.

Link's heart skipped a beat when he heard a shuffle of leaves. He had the strong feeling that he and Navi weren't the only ones in the room. He side-jumped just in time to avoid a huge seed that had come hurtling toward him out of the corner of his eye.

Link turned to see what had just tried to hit him. "Link! It's a Deku Scrub! It will hide in the grass if you get too close to it. Bounce the nuts it spits back at it!" He barely had time to think. He kept dodging, one time nearly hitting his wounded arm. He finally got a break and stood up, taking out his shield, defending himself from the barrage of nuts. Link had to hold his shield with both hands from the spider bite. He groaned and tried to ignore the pain, aiming his shield at the scrub. Two large nuts shot forth from the bush's mouth and clanged against Link's shield, ricocheting at full force. The Deku Scrub shrieked in pain and hopped out of its hiding place and started to scurry around the room.

Link gawked at the silly creature. It was about as tall as him, yellow and russet foliage from top to bottom, with two green leaves on the crest of its head, gleaming, orange eyes and a circular mouth. As it ran, Link could make out small stubby twigs he assumed were legs. Link was now embarrassed that he was ever afraid of this odd-looking, cowardly creature. Holding out his sword, he boldly stepped up to the shrub.

The Deku Scrub stopped its running frenzy and froze, knowing its defeat. "Ow ow ow! Forgive me master! If I give you a clue will you let me go?"

Link stared straight into its beady orange eyes. "Ok but I warn you, you had better not attack me OR my fairy!" Link was surprised of his own authority in his voice.

"Eep! When you fall from a high place, make sure to roll when you hit the ground!" The scrub piped.

_Well…At least I won't get hurt when I fall any more... _Link thought, remembering his rolling techniques in the training grounds.

"I can't guarantee it will work though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh heh! Well try it if you are feeling bold! Hahahaha!" And with that the Deku Scrub hopped into its hiding place, burrowed deep into the ground, and the iron bars went up.

Link hurried through the next door making sure to keep his shield up ready for another attack. Instead he came to a large room with a small pit in the middle. On the other side of the pit was another large chest. In the middle of the small pit was a mysterious floating platform. Link did a double leap from it to the chest. Link landed harder then he expected to and pain seared through his bitten arm. Link tried to ignore it by opening the chest with the strange glow and inside was a miniature slingshot with a leather pouch. "How can I use this little thing? It won't even do any damage!" Link said irritably.

Navi eyed the small object and her eyes widened. "Hey! That's not just and slingshot! That's a _fairy_ slingshot! It was magically made by the fairies so it's small and lightweight but it really packs a punch!"

Link took a look inside his leather pouch and scattered out several tiny pallid seeds onto his palm.

Navi took a look over his shoulder. "Link! You got Deku seeds! Those are small hard seeds that you can use as bullets for your slingshot!"

Link had trouble aiming around with his hurt arm which he could tell was getting worse. He started to look for a way out of the room while Navi was studying some webs above the entrance. "Hey Look! Something is hanging up here! It looks like an old ladder!"

Link saw this as an obvious opportunity to get to the door. Apparently from what he could see the ladder was only hanging onto the webs by a few strings of thread. He took out his slingshot, loaded it, aimed it at his target and let the bullet fly. The ladder crashed down with a thunk.

Link started to head toward the ladder when a small cubical to the side on the room caught his eye. He tugged at the ivy and determined that he could climb up the 7 foot wall. He barely made it up there. Link gasped for air exasperated. He could feel the poison from the bite slowly seeping into his bloodstream. He knew he didn't have much time until he would pass out.

Inside the cubicle was a miniature version of the chest he had previously opened. Now curious on what was inside Link kicked open the box with his foot. As he did that he released a rose-tinted smoke swirling about him in a mystical manner. Link panicked and started to cough as his nostrils filled up with these fumes smelling strangely familiar. Briefly the smoke dissipated into the air. Navi tugged on his ear. "Heh….check it out! Look at your arm!"

Link stood dazed for a second not sure of what had just happened but obeyed Navi's instructions and checked out his arm. The bite wound had closed itself up without a scratch.

"What _was_ that stuff?" Link asked, still trying to remember of that smell.

Navi shrugged. "Well…it's ….hmmm….ok there are all sorts of faeries….one of the more typical are health faeries. Well they like to bless people by putting small little health spells into jars and patches of grass and trunks like that one…..they don't cure a whole bunch…but there all over the place, and they come in handy when you are desperate! It's also the main ingredient for health tonics."

Link snapped his fingers. _So THAT'S where I knew of that sent! It's made from the same stuff as that health potion I drank!_

Link headed over and climbed up the ladder, feeling rather relieved to get out of that room. When Link came back over to the great wall with the many Skullwalltulas he again got that same sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did when he met all spiders. He carefully took out his pouch and placed a deku seed into the slingshot. Link aimed the best he could at the spider closest to him. He liked the sound of the pellet whizzing by his ear. The Skullwalltula hissed in a fury as the bullet embedded into one of its glowing red eyes. Link watched in horror as the creature writhed and hissed in pain, unclamped its legs to the ivy and fell onto the pavement with a cracking sound from its shell tearing. Link reached out to touch it and jumped back as one second later its shell suddenly caught on this random flame and the entire body disintegrated in a matter of moments. He looked to Navi for an explanation but got none seeing as Navi was in her own dreamland blushing at the thought of Link's good aim.

They killed all but the highest one, who apparently saw that the rest of its amigos had bit the dust reared up on its hind legs and jeered at him. Link smiled, amazed at his own natural talent for this, loaded his pellet, and shot the fiend straight in the mouth. When this one hit the floor and was reduced to ashes a small green rupee was left behind.

"Oh ya! Sometimes creatures leave behind items that they have collected!" said Navi shrewdly.

Link put the item in his pack and knew that he had come to a dead end….He could stall no longer. He had to climb up those vines. Link examined the twenty-five foot tall vines leading up to another bridge ring inside the radius of the Deku tree. He cracked his knuckles and with much courage he started up the vines. Navi, who obviously knew what a challenge this was for Link, cheered him on which did help him for about half of the way, but he soon became tired of her tiny voice ringing in his ear so he nicely told her to shut up.

Link eventually got to the top of the vines and dropped down onto the bridge. From the bridge hanging up all around was webs made of the same sticky substance. As he walked around the half moon bridge there was a cut in the web on a plank that lead to thin air. He ran off until he came to another door. Link prepared himself this time and went in.

This time he came to a large room with three large gravel cylinders low to the ground. On the other side of the room there was another chest. Link tried to jump across the stones but they were too low to get to the other side.

"Hey!" Navi fluttered up and down. "Ohh! A button! Let's push it Link!" She gestured toward the far right corner of the room.

Link took a long and hard look at the switch. _Mechanics inside of a tree? Wow this __**is**__ one Great Deku Tree… _Link stepped on it cautiously. A grinding noise appeared inside of the walls and he jumped back. The cluster of stones began to rise up and a ticking noise appeared out of no where. Link bounded across those stones quickly as the ticking got faster telling him to go quicker.

He reached the chest and opened it up with the same tingling in his fingers he got when he became impatient. The strange glow went away and all he found was a small metal compass.

"That's it...that's all there is?" Link said dumbfounded.

"Do you even know what this item does?!?!?!" Navi jeered.

Link shook his head silently.

"THIS rare item was put by the fairies themselves! It was made specifically for the boundaries of this tree. You can find any item in this area that was put there!" Navi declared.

"Oh well I still think it's a waste of an item."

"Well that goes to show how much you know….this item comes in handy when you need something….."

Link gave up on the subject and saw that he had come to a dead end. He went back through the door to the central area with his spirits slightly low.

Link took out his cloth map and examined it. "Well the map says we need to go down……below the ground floor…..we are on the highest floor…..we've been in all of the doors in this place…did we miss something?"

Navi floated to the top of the deku tree's ceiling. "Hmm we need to think…..OH I REMEMBER!! Hey Link! Do you remember that huge web on the ground floor?"

"Ya but the web was too powerful to break……perhaps with enough force……" Link said as the stood on a plank overlooking how far up he was. All he saw was a speck of white representing the web on the ground floor.

Navi sat down on Link's head bouncing off ideas loudly on how to get through the web. "Well….we could burn the web but we have nothing to burn it with……We already tried cutting the web but evidently THAT didn't work….."

Navi went on rambling as Link sat down, drained of the thrill and starting to get bored.

Navi kept talking gibberish to herself until she finally thought of an idea that worked. _We could…..hmmm should I? ….is it too risky? Nah…..it'll work…he will just have to make sure to aim right…_ She glanced over to Link slyly. "Uhh…..hey! Look Link! There's a tree down there!!! Just look! HEY! Just look!"

Link got up and craned his neck down trying to see what Navi was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about Navi…." He stepped closer to the edge forgetting the elevation they were at for a moment. "I don't see any……Navi….were IN a tree..."

Saying that a little too late Link wobbled for a moment but panic took him and he slipped and fumbled through the opening in the web barely grabbing onto the edge. "AAHH!!! NAVI HELP ME!!!!"

"I AM if you would just cooperate!" Navi stepped lightly on his fingers pinching them just enough for him to lose his grip, falling downward into the cavernous tree. He let out a deafening scream, gripping on to every ephemeral memory in his mind. His cry rung up to the peak of the tree. He shut his eyes tight as he knew he was going to strike the earth soon.

Link felt himself slam against a mesh netting extending down and bouncing back up like a trampoline. Navi flittered in a downward spiral slowly descending upon him. Hearing a ripping sound come from the web Link resided there stunned and did not dare move. He was so disorientated he couldn't figure out why he hadn't gone splat like the Skullwalltulas.

Navi fluttered on his head with a hopeful smile on her face. "Heh….see? That didn't hurt a bit now did it?"

As Link's shock subdued itself away his temper and frustration toward Navi grew. She looked around and sighed. "Hmmm well it doesn't seem as if it even worked……lets go up and try again"

Link let his rage explode. "NAVI! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!? WHAT IF I GOT HURT?!?!? WHAT IF I MISSED THE WEB?! I COULD HAVE _DIED_!!!"

Navi perched on his head, examining the continuous ripping in the web. "Oh common! I know you were thinking the exact same thing I was! You were just too afraid to do it….I simply gave you a…a nudge."

Link caught his breath and held his tongue bitterly. He knew part of what she said was right .Link tried to bring his mind back to what he was doing as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

He heard a breaking noise and barely had time to realize that the web was firmly supporting him no longer. The last threads of the mesh snapped and Link clutched onto his hat with Navi as he fell farther into the roots of the large tree. Another scream let out was drowned out by darkness and a splashing noise. Link felt warm and murky water engulf his entire body. His head broke through the surface and gulped for air. He desperately got to some shallow water and sputtered with his head spinning.

"….I swear to the goddesses Navi…you've got some nerve to make me go through this…"

Navi tried to dry off her wings. "Well…I got you here didn't I? Link…sometimes it _takes_ nerve in order to do things you don't want to do."

Link shivered and stood up to take a look around. It was much dimmer in this area and the only source of light came from one torch on his side of the area and two others on a higher elevation in front of him. The smell of deep earth was older and much more pungent then when Link walked through the treetops. He stood in ankle-deep water that cut off in the middle and deeper water resided in the middle to left side. A bit of land on both corners on the lower side of this room stuck out from the water. Link walked up to the edge on the shallow end where Navi dried her wings by a torch and a tiny chest sat by it. Link saw that to the side of the low end there were giant Bars That Link assumed was a waterway leading to smaller connections of the roots. Clinging to the bars was a medium sized spider with a brilliant golden shell on its back that reflected the light. Link was taken aback that a spider could be beautiful, even in its own eeriness. He looked to Navi for information.

"oh um well…I don't think I've ever seen a spider quite like this one…might as well kill it though…no spider is a good one…."

Link killed it and waited for it to leave him a rupee or an item of some kind but instead left a shiny, gold, skull shaped token behind. Link picked it up and rubbed its smooth surface. "What's this?" he asked showing it to Navi.

Navi examined the small object. "Oh it's a coin of some kind…looks valuable…It must be proof of some kind showing you defeated it…"

Link tucked it into his pouch smiling, thinking about what his friends are gonna say when he shows them all his treasures. He stretched, already feeling his muscles beginning to become sore and peered onto the left side of the room. There was a large casing of webbing covering up a door. He wondered why there were so many webs in this tree, and why there seemed to be more the further down he got. Link kicked open the small chest by the fire and gained another deku stick.

"Another stick? We can use that to set fire to the web." Navi said, flying over the water. "Just be sure that you can jump from this shallow water to the land."

Link took the stick, struck it aflame, jumped down into the shallow water and courageously leapt onto the other side. His smooth actions stopped short because of a Deku Baba snapped at him out of nowhere. Link squeaked and backed up along the edge of the water, trying not to lose his balance.

"Gah! I'll never get used to these things!" He said as he quickly dodged a bite.

Link saw the fire getting low on the small branch he held and threw the flaming stick onto the web. Navi and Link watched the casing on the door ruin into ashes and the fire subsided from the moisture in the tree itself.

Link casually opened up the door and closed it back up quickly with an uneasy look on his face. "It's another one of those Deku Scrubs!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Sheesh! Well go on then! Now you can be prepared on what's going to happen!"

Link nodded in agreement and held firmly onto his shield as he went through the door. Link covered his eyes with the shield and skidded back as a large seed bounced off his shield with a strong force. Link wasn't aiming properly. After several blows, a couple of direct hits to Link's head and leg, He eventually grew tired of holding up his shield. Link rolled to dodge a seed and drew out his slingshot. He planted his feet firmly into the ground and aimed straight at the creature. He hit the scrub in the nose with a quick bullet.

The deku scrub squeaked in pain and hopped away from him in defeat. "Oh forgive me master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something that's of use." The small bush shook from head to toe in fear and anguish. "You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order."

Link was surprised that he was finally going to get some good information this time. The Deku's eyes squinted at him and gulped before he revealed the information. "The order is…two, three, one, twenty-three is number one!"

Link didn't have time to focus on the riddle before the Deku Scrub squeaked again and gave a blank stare into Link's eyes. "Do you think I'm a trader?"

As the scrub hopped away Link pondered on the last thing the Deku Scrub had said to him. He never could have imagined that these cowardly creatures had any sort of emotion or feeling. He had given the Deku Scrub an ultimatum: give up its own life, or to betray its brothers, its own family.

Navi noticed Link's dismayed face and gently tugged on his hat to keep going. Link looked up at her and nodded but noticed that there were still bars on the door to the right.

Above the door was a silver piece of metal shaped like a diamond with a carving of an open eye. Link automatically figured out it was a button and let fly another Deku Seed. He hit the iris of the eye and the eyelid on the mechanism went down while the bars rose up.

Link quietly went through the entry to a large chamber. The ground Link stood upon all gave out a couple of feet in front of him and water filled up the very deep, outsized, center of the room. On the other side of this borough was more elevated land. There was a large, solid piece of earthy moss floating on the water that somehow created a platform moving back and forth across the water, reaching the two strips of land. Link looked up and about to his middle section was a rusty, metal bar in place turning, stretching from the left to the right side of the room. Link peered over the edge and saw lots of barred openings on the side walls. He figured judging by this that this was the central valve for transporting water to the different parts of the tree. He couldn't help but to wonder why there were so many mechanics inside the deku tree.

Navi sat on Link's shoulder peering into the algaecide water. "Hey! We really can't go anywhere at this point…you can't get to the other side without standing on something, the spikes on that bar are unavoidable, its too low to duck, and too big to jump over…our only choice is to go back or check out the water….After you get into the water, try diving and see if there is some interesting stuff down there!"

Link wadded into the water trying to find something down there without having to submerge his entire body. He grimaced by the clouded, filmy coating of moss and muck on top of the water. He would have to dive. Link sucked in his breath and dove head first into the water. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised that the water was quite clean under the surface. He scanned the area for any sign of anything. Actually, he didn't know _what_ to look for. He figured that whatever it was it would be fairly obvious. He started to become uncomfortable and rose back up to the surface to take in more air. "Navi… what am I supposed to find down there?"

Navi took a glance at him and covered her mouth trying to hide a snigger. Link sighed at her antics. "What is it now?"

Navi hovered on the water. "Well" She let out a gleeful giggle. "It's your head…you're covered in grime"

Link felt his head and took off a large glop of rotting moss. "Ohh Gezz! Common Navi help me out here."

Navi perched on his head and tapped her chin. "Well I believe that we would need to fine a hole to get through or a switch to get rid of that bar…otherwise we will have to turn back."

Link shook Navi off and dove back into the water. He didn't even want to think about leaving now, after they had come so far, and besides he wouldn't know what to say to the deku tree. He scanned the bottom of the watery depths and spotted a large square something sticking out of the ground to the left. He swam closer to it and his breath gave out just as he recognized it to be another button. He came back up and took in a deep gulp of air and dove deep only about a yard under, trying to press his weight against the metal floor button. Link's breath was giving away and he gave one last force and the button sank in. He came to the surface to see what had happened. The drainers on the sides of the room opened up and sucked in the water. Link quickly swam over to land and realized that the water level was low enough for him to duck under the spiked bar. He jumped onto the floating earth piece and pushed it across the room he ducked down as he went just barely under the rotating spikes. He reached up and grabbed onto the edges of the land

With much effort he pulled himself up onto the plateau. He dusted himself off and looked for a way out. The only things he saw was a dirt-like opening in the wall that was too high for Link to reach and a very large stone block in a grooved pathway that led and ended in front of the aperture. He advanced toward the block and stared at it, still trying to catch his breath.

Navi stood on top of the large stone. "Hey! Come on over and stand next to this stone! I bet you're strong enough to push or pull it! You can use it to get to the higher place!"

Link sighed and started to walk to Navi to protest but jerked back as a large, moss covered Skulltula dropped down from the ceiling. "Gah! I'll never get used to these things!" he said as he slashed at its underbelly.

He collected some rupees from the extinct spider and leaned against the bulge exasperated. "Navi I can't push this block! This thing is twice my size! Besides I'm too tired…."

Navi wouldn't hear of it. "HEY! Look! Let's just get through this door! We are almost there! We have been traveling for _hours_ now.

Link gave up trying to convince her and squeezed out some water from his hat. He fastened it back on and attempted to move the block. Every inch of his muscles screamed to be let alone. He bit back the want of rest and let out the very last bit of strength to move the rock. He grunted and shifted his weight to create more movement. He nudged the rock just far enough to climb on top of it and go through the dirt tunnel and through the door.

Bars went down on the door behind him and the one to the right of him and Link's muscles tensed right back up as he drew his sword ready to fight. Navi looked around "There's no ambush." She said happily.

Link popped his sore shoulders. He had never had such a workout before. His arms were on fire from climbing and carrying the sword and shield so much, his legs ached from swimming and walking, his head throbbed from getting hit in the head with a deku nut and the rest of him hurt most likely from falling so much.

Link and Navi glanced around to make sure of no danger. It was a small, cozy room with one lit and one unlit torch in front of the left door. The only company that they had were a few Deku Babas in the left corner. Link was too tired to even care about them.

He huddled by the fire, shivering with hunger, cold and soreness. Navi buzzed around like a blue firefly. "HEY! We can't stop _now_! We _have_ to save the deku tree!"

Link massaged his shoulders. "I know that, but if I'm going to do this right and efficiently then I'm going to need _some_ rest."

Navi tapped her foot impatiently in the air but soon realized that her own energy was not as peaked as usual. He picked some soft grasses from the ground and used his pack as a pillow. He wrung out his hat and let it dry by the fire. He yawned and lay down, knowing that when he awoke night will have fallen.


End file.
